Movie Night
by TeamEmmett101
Summary: Could movie night be the begining of a wonderful romance or the end of the perfect friendship? B/E Romance. Canon pairing. Please read!
1. The Idea

Chapter 1-The Idea

School was finally over! Alice said that we had to go swimsuit shopping, so guess where I found myself on the first day of summer break… the mall.

"Bella do you like this one?" Alice held up a dark blue bikini with white stripes on it.

Sure Ali I love it." Shopping was not my thing!

"Now Bella, I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Just try it on." My best friend encouraged.

"Ugh! Fine."

That's how the rest of the morning went: Ali burring me in clothes to try on, me sulking, and so on. I was exhausted by lunchtime.

As we sat down at the food court, Alice thought of an idea.

"Oh, oh, Bella! Bella!"

"What Ali?"

"I just had the best idea…" She paused.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Okay, okay. So here it is, my brilliant idea… MOVIE NIGHT!"

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

"We could invite Emmett and Edward."

Emmett was my older brother. Edward was, well he was everything. He was Alice's twin brother, Emmett's best friend, my best friend in the whole world, and, *deep breath* my secret crush.

Oh, we could even invite the new girl, Rosalie, and her brother, Jasper!"

"That sounds perfect, Ali!" I smiled at the thought of Edward watching a movie with me, even if Emmett was there.

"Okay, it's a deal. Every Monday, my house, snacks, and most importantly… Jasper!"

"Oh my God, Ali! You are hooked!"

"Yeah," she smiled lost in her daydream.


	2. The Couch

Chapter 2- The Couch

When we were finished shopping, we drove to Alice's house. The Cullen's were very wealthy. Just look at the cars they drive!! Alice pulled her Porsche in next to Edward's Volvo. Edward…

"Bella, stop fantasizing about my brother!" Alice yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Ali." I replied.

"Bells!" Emmett's booming voice yelled.

"Hey Em!" I said as I grabbed my bags.

"Let me get those for you Bella." Said a silky smooth voice. I looked up into a pair of green eyes.

"Um… Thanks… Edward." I struggled to breath.

"No problem," He pulled me into a hug. "I miss not seeing you everyday at school."

"I miss you too." I replied, pathetically.

He released me and flashed me his perfect crooked smile. Then he picked up my bags and led me into the house.

"Emmett has the guest bedroom and Alice's bed is only a twin, so you will be sleeping in my bed. I will sleep on my couch." He stated.

"No you take the bed, it's yours. I'll sleep on the couch." I counter-offered.

"What kind of gentleman would that make me?"

"The normal kind." I said, honestly.

"Well, you should know that I'm far from normal." He said with a smile.

"Fine! Sleep on the couch if you must!"

"Thank you." He said pulling me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. If only this meant the same to him as it did to me.

We both jumped when we heard someone clear their throat. I blushed and looked up to find Emmett eyeing Edward. That just made me blush more.

"Bella, Alice is looking for you." Emmett said and stood there to wait for me.

"Oh okay. Um, thanks Edward for carrying my bags in." I said awkwardly.

"Anytime, Bella, anything for you." He said.

"Okay, Bella lets go get Alice, now!" Emmett said protectively.

"Geez Em. I'm coming!" I said annoyed.

"I'm just looking out for you Bella." He said as we walked away from Edward.

"Why would you need to 'look out for me'?" I asked.

"Edward likes you more than you know, Bella."

"Yeah right." I snorted, hiding my interest.

"Really, Bella, he does." Emmett said.

"Bella, there you are!" Alice yelled. "Only you could manage to hide from me on a house!"

"I wasn't hiding Ali."

"Your right, you were just too busy hugging Edward to come and talk to me." She said sarcastically.

"Alice." Emmett warned.

"Oh calm down, Em, it was just a joke." She reassured.

Emmett walked off mumbling something, so I turned back to Alice.

"Okay, so I called Rose and her and Jasper are on board. I told Emmett about it and he loves the idea. He's going to talk to Edward about it."

"Cool so when does this start?" I questioned.

"Tomorrow night at six o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sound great! What movie are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking something romantic, cause you know Emmett likes Rose and I like Jasper an everybody knows you like Edward…" I cut her off.

"What do you mean everybody knows?!" I practically screamed.

"Kidding, Bells, just kidding."

"You better be!"

"Trust me I am, so anyway, I was thinking we could watch either 'The Notebook' or 'Twilight.'"

"Definitely 'Twilight'. At least it has a little action."

"Okay 'Twilight' it is." She agreed.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

"Bella." Alice whined. "This is a sleepover, your not supposed to go to sleep."

"Alice , Bella needs her sleep." Edward interrupted. I hadn't even heard him approaching.

"Fine!" She walked away frustrated.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Edward.

"Like I said, anything for you." He said grabbing my hand. "Lets go to sleep."

"Okay." I said smiling.

We walked upstairs and into his room. After we had both showered and changed, he pulled me into yet another hug.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well." He said.

"Goodnight Edward." I responded. I went to lay on the bed as Edward went to lay on the couch that now looked like a bed. I smiled when I found that the pillows smelled like Edward. So that's how I fell asleep, thinking of Edward.


	3. The First Movie Night

Chapter 4- First Movie Night

After hours of Alice dressing me, doing my hair, and doing my makeup it was finally time for movie night. Alice had sent the boys to the movie rental store to get the movie and to the store to get snacks. We were waiting for them to come home when my phone started buzzing.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bell, I forgot which movie to get." Emmett replied.

"Okay, you're supposed to get 'Twilight'." I said.

"Okay thanks. See you in a bit."

"Okay, bye."

After he hung up Alice turned to me and asked what they had needed.

"They just forgot what movie to get." I replied and she nodded her head in understanding.

The doorbell rang and she rushed to get to the door. I slowly stood up and met her at the door.

"Hey Rose. Hey Jasper!" We greeted.

"Hey Guys!" Rose said walking in the door, stopping to give us both hugs.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting us." Jasper said.

Alice looked like she was about to faint so I stepped in.

"You're very welcome. Emmett and Edward had to run to the store for snacks and stuff. They should be home soon."

Right on cue, Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulled into the driveway.

"Hey look who's here!" Emmett yelled across the driveway.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He said pulling Emmett into a 'man hug.'

"Hey man," Edward greeted," how are you?"

"Good, good."

The boys filed inside and we all got situated in the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor. Rosalie was in the arm chair with Emmett at her feet. That left Edward and I in the love seat. Alice put the movie in and everybody became silent.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in Edward's bed. Oh no, Charlie must be freaking out! I looked at the clock, it said it was one in the morning. Charlie will probably ground me forever! I groaned at the thought of being put on house arrest by the chief of police himself.

Edward must have heard me groan because he sat up and looked around the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, or take your bed again for that matter." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I thought it would be best if we called Charlie, so Alice did and he was fine with you staying another night."

"Oh, thank you." I said relieved. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will do anything for you?"

"Really? You would do anything for me?"

"Yes." He said confidently.

"Would you jump off a cliff?" I whispered playfully.

"If you asked I would." He wasn't kidding. He was serious. Maybe he does like me. My heart fluttered. He stood up and came over to sit by me.

As he pulled me into a hug he said", I would do anything to make you happy. If that meant jumping off a cliff then so be it."

"Edward you don't mean that." I was confused to say the least.

"Bella, you're my best friend. I want you to be happy."

I felt disappointed when he said he want me to be happy because I was his best friend. I was hoping for something more.

"Thanks, Edward."

He squeezed me closer, released me, and said," Anytime."


	4. Capture the Flag and Permission

Chapter 5- Capture the Flag and Permission

The next week passed slowly. I spent most of my time at the Cullen's house. Emmett and Rose were going out now so he wasn't home very often. I was always either with Alice or Edward or both. Today was Movie Monday night.

I drove over to Ali's house after stopping by the movie store. This week we were watching a scary movie. This was all part of Alice's plan to make Jasper like her, even though everybody knew he already did. Anyway, it was my job to pick out the movie so we were going to watch 'The Messengers.'

I pulled into the driveway to find a sulking Alice.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"They aren't watching the movie, Bella! Emmett asked if they wanted to play basketball and they all said yes. My plan is ruined!" She cried.

I pulled her into a hug and said, "Ali, Jasper is head over heals for you already! I will beat Emmett up tonight for you!"

She sniffed, "Thanks, you're the best friend ever. Would you mind staying tonight?"

"No problem. Oh and we probably shouldn't watch the scary movie without the guys."

"Agreed."

We headed back inside and I glared at Emmett. He gave me the innocent pout and I couldn't be mad, but I promised and Emmett would pay! Anyway, I called Charlie to see if it was okay if I stayed, but he didn't pick up so I left a message.

"Hey, Bella, come play basketball with me." Edward said.

"Um… One sec." I said, "Hey Ali do you want to play basketball with Edward and the guys."

"No thanks."

"Okay," I turned to Edward, "Alice doesn't want to play, sorry."

I swear I saw his face fall. He turned, shoulders shrugging, and went outside. I felt bad, that could have been my only chance to make him like me.

"Bella, if you want to play…" Alice started.

"No Ali, we are going to have fun tonight," I looked around, "hey, where's Rose."

"Oh, she's sick."

"Oh, that stinks."

Alice and I sat on the couch and talked. We talked about Em and Rose. We talked about Edward and I. We were talking about Alice and Jasper when Edward walked in.

"Hey, you guys want to play capture the flag with us?"

Alice gave him an annoyed look.

"Please, I'm begging Ali!" He said. He was so adorable when he begged.

"Ugh! Fine!" With that we walked outside.

"You playing, Bells?" Emmett said surprised.

"Yes I am Emmett."

"Okay, okay, stop PMSing, geez!"

Edward growled, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"I was just kidding."

"I don't care! Now, apologize!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me." Emmett begged.

"Okay, I forgive you, you big jerk." I laughed, Emmett pulled me into his famous bear hug.

"Okay let's play!" Emmett said, enthusiastically.

Edward and Jasper were elected team captains. Since there was an odd number of players, Alice flipped a coin to see who got to pick first. Jasper won, so he chose first.

"Alice." He chose. Alice looked like she was about to faint, so I pushed over to Jasper's side.

"I choose Bella." Edward said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him.

"That leaves Emmett, who is obviously on my team." Leave it to Jasper to point out the obvious.

We played for hours, all of us having too much fun to stop. Jasper's team won 5-4. We were all sweating afterwards, so after Jasper left I took shower, got dressed, and headed to Edward's room. Before, I made it to Edward's room, Emmett and Alice grabbed me and pulled me into the guest bedroom.

"What the h," Alice covered my mouth with her hand.

"We have something important to tell you, Bella." Emmett said.

Alice removed her hand and said, "Bella, Edward asked Emmett's permission to ask you out tonight."

I almost screamed, but Alice put her hand back over my mouth. My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest.

"I just wanted to let you know, Bells, that I trust you and I trust Edward so… Good luck I guess." Emmett said awkwardly. "If he tries anything though I swear to God…"

I pushed Alice's hand away and threw myself at Emmett.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you Em!" I yelled.

"No problem, kiddo, just don't rush anything okay. You're still my little sister and I'll still kick his ass." He vowed.

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and headed to Edward's bedroom again. I walked in and found him pacing nervously. I felt like I was going to explode!

"Everything alright, Edward?" I asked, laughing in my head. He stopped pacing and sat on the bed motioning for me to join him.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." I nodded encouragingly and he took a deep breath, "Bella, you've been my best friend since I can remember, but I find myself wanting more now. I don't want thing to be weird between us but when I hold you… things changed the night of the storm and I don't think they will ever be the same. What I'm trying to say is will you, please, go on a date with me?"

What happened next, neither one of us expected. I just couldn't control it anymore. My lips crashed onto his, just like the thunderstorm they crashed… His hands pushed me back onto the bed, the electricity moving between us was like magic. My legs wrapped around his waist, while my hands tangled themselves in his perfect hair.

I broke away gasping for hair, but his lips didn't leave my skin, they made rounds from my ear to my collar bone. I moaned and his lips were instantly back on mine his tongue searching for entrance to my mouth, which I gladly allowed.

This continued for about five minutes until I heard a knock on the door. Edward groaned and changed positions to where he was laying next to me instead of on top of me and mumbled something that sounded like come in.

"I was walking to the bathroom, Edward and I heard you molesting my little sister," Emmett growled, whileboth Edward and I blushed," from on this door stays open, you got that Cullen?!"

"Emmett…" I warned, embarrassed.

"No, he's right, Bella." Edward agreed. "What I did was not very gentlemanly."

"Hell yeah, it wasn't!" Emmett exploded. That's when I got defensive.

"Fine, Emmett! How would you like it if I screamed at you every time you kissed Rose?!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down." Edward said pulling me into his arms. For some strange reason I started crying.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." You could hear the sincerity in Emmett's voice.

"Emmett just give her some time, okay?" Edward sounded upset.

"Yeah, okay."

After Emmett left, Edward laid me down on the bed and pulled me into his arms, my head on his chest.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, I'm here." Edward said. It once again reminded me of the thunderstorm. In that moment I truly believe that Edward would do anything and everything for me, even if that meant jumping off a cliff.

Edward started humming a soothing lullaby and I drifted to sleep.


	5. Shopping Again and Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story… unfortunately

Enjoy!! Please Review!!

Oh, and I'm not sure what's wrong with my computer, but Microsoft was really messed up, so sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 6: Shopping… Again and Getting Ready

*Dream*

Edward and I were in La Push at the beach. He was holding my hand and we were walking along-side the ocean. It was the most beautiful day I had ever seen in Forks, the sun was shining and there was a gentle summer breeze blowing through my hair.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, pulling me out of my trance.

"Ye-ess…" I stuttered, his eyes dazzling me.

"Bella, I've wanted to tell you this for a really long time…" He said, his beautiful voice trailing off.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly nervous, my hands sweating.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm just nervous… Bella I've wanted to say this for a really long time… Bella, I"

*End Dream*

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice screamed in my ear. "We have to go shopping to get you an outfit for your date tonight!"

"Ugh! Alice, it's," I glanced at the clock," Omigod, Alice it's only 4:30!!"

"I know, but all the stores open at ten and you have to eat and take a shower, and I have to do your hair, your make-up, choose an outfit for you, and that's not including me!"

"Alice, you have issues…"

"Alice, let her sleep." A beautiful voice said from the dark corner of the room.

"Edwarddd! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?!" Alice whined.

"Because Alice, Bella needs her sleep!" They were glaring at each other.

"Guys, stop. Edward, thank you for trying to help, but I really don't think there's any way I'm getting out of this." I stated.

"Fine, but I want to hang out with you too!" Edward was frustrated.

"Okay," I stated blushing, who would want to spend time with me? "Alice and I will be back by 2, and we can do something then, okay?"

He just smiled.

"Bella! Two? That's not enough time!!" Alice argued.

"Alice, I'm not going to argue with you. I want to hang out with Edward, too. It's a fair compromise."

"Fine!!!" Alice scoffed and walked off.

"I'll see you later Bells!" Edward pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, causing me to sigh in contentment.

"Isabella Swan!! Get your butt down here now!!!" Alice screamed from downstairs. Edward groaned and kissed my forehead.

"Later…"He promised.

"Of course." I responded with a blush and a smile.

Shopping with Alice wasn't so bad when you were looking forward to seeing her god of a brother after wards.

"Bella, Edward isn't planning on telling you what you guys are doing tonight, so I being the awesome friend that I am, made sure that I knew and picked out the perfect outfit for you."Alice stated with a devilish grin.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Terrified!" I groaned and cursed under my breath.

I got out of the car only to be lifted off my feet into a bone-crushing, breath-taking hug.

"Em… can't… breath!" I gasped.

"Emmett, don't kill my date!" Edward to the rescue! He wrapped me in his arms and Emmett started crackin up.

"Wow Em, I sos glad you think it's funny that I could have been crushed!" I glared.

"Awww, you know you love me Bells!" Emmett replied and I smiled.

"Haha, so funny, anyway, Bella we have to get you ready for your date,"she paused to wink at Edward," and Eddie-boy has to get ready as well." She finished smiled.

Please review!!! I want to hear what you think of my story!!! Tell me any ideas for future chapters!!!


	6. Update!

You guys are so amazing! I'm so sorry for not updating in what? Three years! That's insane and there is no excuse! Updates for both of my stories are on their way, pronto! I appreciate your guys' support so much! Ideas are always welcome too! Just leave a comment!


	7. Date Night

"Alice… what the heck am I wearing?! I look like the abominable snowman! You do realize it's summer right?"

Alice had put so many layers of clothing on me that I lost count. I had three pairs of socks on under a pair of furry salmon color Uggs. I was wearing long johns under a pair of dark wash jeans making my legs sufficiently warm. I was on a tank top and a long sleeve shirt under my 'I'm just kitten' sweatshirt, which was totally adorable. Along with a thick beige scarf with pops of color in the yarn and a brown beanie hat.

"Well I can't really tell you… but I will tell you that Emmett is totally responsible for that sweatshirt! I asked him to bring a cute warm SWEATER and instead he brings this… I mean really!"

"Alice. Breathe. Its fine. For once I'm actually comfortable in something you put on me. Well actually it is a little warm in here…" I noticed as I started to sweat.

"Don't sweat you make up off! Go! Hurry! Go stand in the freezer or something!" Alice nearly screamed at me.

Laughing at her ridiculousness, I made my way down the stairs and after contemplating a way to stay cool, the freezer didn't seem like such a bad idea. So I went to the kitchen and opened the freezer and just stood there for a while. Eventually Edward came down the stairs, dressed similarly to me. He was wearing khaki pants with a white t-shirt underneath a thick, forest green wool jacket. His outfit was topped off with a white and gray striped beanie hat, much like my own.

"You look adorable." He said with a smile making his way over to me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Well thank you, although I'm not sure why I am wearing a sweatshirt in the summer time…" I dragged off curiously.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to find out!" He had a mischievous smile on his face. "My lady if you will join me in the car?"

"But of course my fine sir!" I dramatically exclaimed taking Edward's hand in my own.

"What is this place?" I asked as we walked into what looked like a huge warehouse from the outside. The drive had taken almost an hour and I had no clue where we were.

"We, my sweet Bella, are at the only indoor ice rink in Washington that is open all year round! (I made this up, totally fictional place)"

It was as huge on the inside as it looked on the outside. A large ice rink filled the center of the continuous room. Lockers, benches, and table filled the front area, along with a line for skates. There was also a place to buy food and drinks. The impressive part of it though, was how you really felt like you were outside on a cold winter's night. It was frigid in the place, and all the layers were really coming in handy. The lights were dimmed and it was fairly dark, except for a few big lights and the millions of small light bulbs strung from the ceiling creating an illusion of stars. After the initial feeling of awe settled, my nerves picked up.

"What?! Have you seen me walk lately? Not exactly Ms. America over here. I can't even walk across a flat surface on my own two feet, let alone an icy rink of death on skate!"

"Bella, relax! I won't let you fall, I promise." He looks at me with those amazing eyes of his and I forget my reason for worrying in the first place…

"Okay, but only if you won't let me fall…"

"Never." He leans over to kiss my cheek, earning him a very embarrassing blush.

We got our skates and Edward helped put them on. Once we both had our skates on, we made our way over to the rink. Edward managed to make it there so gracefully that you'd think he had walked on skates his whole life. I on the other hand stumbled many times, but thankfully Edward was always there to catch me.

Before entering the rink Edward gave me a few tips: stay on the outside for the first few times around, not that I would dare not to, try to glide more than you do walk, don't spread your feet out too much, etc. All ended up being very helpful once we entered the rink, but eventually I found that it wasn't that bad, and having Edward beside me constantly ready to catch me if I fell, made it that much better.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am! I'm here with you…" I said quietly looking at the ground which turned out to be a bad thing because I immediately started to fall.

"Woooaahhhhh!" I started flailing my arms like an idiot in an attempt to stay up right.

"It's alright, I've got you." He was suddenly behind me, holding my waist, steadying me. "Do you want to take a break? I think the y are about to bring the Zamboni out."

"Sure." I was happy that Alice had put me in so many layers of socks, because my feet were starting to get pretty sore.

"Hey, stay here for a sec, I'll be right back." Edward said after we had both sat down. He came back with two cups of hot chocolate and handed me a cup with extra marshmallows in it. Just like how I drank it when we were kids.

"You remembered?" I asked, curious how he remembered something so random.

"I make an effort to remember everything about you, Bella. You mean a lot to me." He took my hand in his, staring into my eyes.

"You… you mean a lot to me too, Edward.: I replied, flustered at his confession.

"Ya know, Bella? I can't imagine being here with anybody else." He told me with a bit of nervousness in his voice, something unusual for Edward.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm really glad you asked me." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He removed his hand from mine to wrap his arm around my shoulder and I cuddled into his side as we settled back into the chair. We sat and watched the Zamboni clean the ice rink and we laughed at the little kids watching in awe. As we sipped the last of our hot chocolate, we decided to go out for a few more times around the rink.

On the way home we kept the cold air conditioning on in Edward's car. We talked about silly things, we talked about the future, and the past, and it turned out to be an amazing night. It was the best first date a girl could ask for. And I wanted a million more dates just like it with Edward.

Edward offered to drop me off at my house on the way, but it was pointless because either way Alice was going to need details and it'd be easier to just get out-of-the-way. So we headed back to the Cullen's. When we got there, Edward opened my door for me like a true gentleman. And he held my hand all the way to the front door.

"Thank you for inviting me, Edward." I said when we reached the door.

"No, thank you! This has been one of the best nights of my life." And with that he started to slowly lean in and I started to slowly lean in. When our lips touched it was magic. It was the perfect way to end the perfect night, with the perfect guy and I felt beyond lucky.


	8. To my readers

Dearest readers,

I'm writing this because of some frankly rude and unnesecary comments I've gotten on some recent updates. Please keep in mind that I am human. I go to school eight hours a day, I have extracurriculars, not to mention a social life. I do my best to keep up on my stories. Sometimes I just don't feel motivated or inspired, but I am constently writing trying to make these stories the best they can be. I given up many hours of sleep to write these stories and I love writing these stories, but sometimes its hard and I get frustrated. Now I just ask that you respect and attempt to understand the fact that I'm not an author. It is not my job to sit behind this computer and write all day. I have responsibilities and commitments that come before this. I also have an order to my updating. I am trying to focus on a specific story right now, Fix You, and I do spend most of my time working on it. That doesn't mean that I am not planning on updating my other two stories because I am and I PROMISE that I will. That's all for now folks. I apologize if you thought this was a chapter.

xoxo,

TeamEmmett101


	9. Help!

I need help! I read this really great story and now I cant remember the name of it! I followed it but I dont know how to view the stories Ive followed... Anyway so its Edward and Bella rated M i remember that. Edward is a part of the Mafia and is shot. He goes to the hospital and Bella and Angela are his nurses. They fall in love and everything. Then Edward be comes really protective. Bellas little brother is Riley. Bella gets pregnant and runs away... and a lot more! If you know what story I'm talking about please let me know!


	10. AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! I SWEAR!

It had been nearly a month since our first date. I honestly didn't think things could get any better. We had made it official about a week ago…

"Hey Bella?" Edward had wondered into the kitchen of his house, where I had been spending the majority of my summer. The six of us, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course Edward, had been spending all of our time hanging out by Edward's pool or watching movies at my house. It had been the best summer I could remember.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, smiling. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked nervous, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around my waist in return, looking down at me with the most beautiful smile on his face.

"Uh… I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay. Let's hear it." I said, trying to reassure him..

"Well, I know its kind of fast, but honestly I don't think I can wait anymore. It's just that I really like you and … well… I just wanted to ask…" Flustered, he hung his head and sighed. I settled my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"Hey, whatever you want to ask is fine… I mean, you don't have to be nervous, Edward. You know how much I like you to." That caused him to smile.

"Bella, would you make me the happiest guy in the world, and grant me the honor of being able to call you my girlfriend?" He looked into my eyes the whole time he said it.

"Edward…" A slow smile breaking onto my face. "Of course! Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

He pulled me tighter into his arms and spun me. After, he set me down, seeming content just to look at me. He eyes were so clear, and seemed so bright and happy. I loved that I could tell all this from a glance. I loved knowing that I could feel confident in us, knowing, just by looking into his eyes, that he felt the same way about me, as I felt about him.

He started leaning closer, and I raised onto my tip toes in response. He gently kissed me, as if I was a fragile feather. And it was perfect.

I smile at the memory. I honestly couldn't even believe what was happening. In just a couple short months my life had changed so much. I was falling for Edward so fast that I didn't know what to do with myself. I was loving every second of it.

I knew in my mind that the summer would eventually end, and that made me sad, but at the same time it was also exciting. No, I wouldn't get to spend every waking moment with my best friends, with my boyfriend, but we would also be starting a whole new adventure together, and I loved the idea of that.

Short, I know! But you guys deserved something. Sorry for being a terrible updater. Ill try and update again soon. Much love and happy holidays!


End file.
